This invention relates to new and useful improvements in archery bows and particularly pertains to an archery bow having pre-loading means.
Arrow speed is dependent upon several factors, one of the most important being the amount of energy put into the bow. Generally speaking the more total energy put into the bow, the faster that the arrow will be propelled. Increased arrow speed is desirable, especially when hunting and shooting heavy arrows. Shooting a bow is difficult because of the power required to draw back the bowstring and for this reason many persons such as women are not capable of entering into archery. Even persons who have sufficient strength to draw a bow find it difficult to shoot accurately since aiming the bow and drawing back the bowstring must be accomplished simultaneously.